


Letting your Guard Down

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Series: Trans.Mycroft [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring Greg Lestrade, Greg gets frantic, M/M, Mentions of Body Dysphoria, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Mycroft, POV Mycroft Holmes, Trans Male Character, Trans. Mycroft, feminine clothing, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 11:24:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16554866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: Mycroft let's his guard down with a surprising ending (although it's not really that surprising).





	Letting your Guard Down

**Author's Note:**

> these are my feelings on my own gender identity, these obviously don't apply to every trans and non-binary people. no offense is meant in anyway.

Eyes closed, letting my body move to the sensuous beat of the music, feeling it flow through my hips and shoulders into the balls of my feet, feeling lighter than air. Loving the feeling of the dress swishing around my calves, finally getting through the past few days of intense dysphoria which makes it difficult to wear anything feminine. 

I still before realizing anything amiss. Finally registering what is different, I open my eyes in disbelief that I let my guard down, so inside my own head enjoying the music and the freedom that days like this gives me. I turn my head slightly to see who it is (even though I already know who). 

“Hey...” he whispers, as though unsure of my response to his entrance, “Whatcha doin’?” 

I hang my head in resignation, I hadn’t shown this side of myself to him yet; not sure how to broach the subject of being Non-Binary Trans. He knows that I was Assigned Female at Birth, that’s not the issue, that’s something that most people can understand. But being Non-binary is still something that is still not completely understood, and the fact that I identify as male but still like to wear feminine clothing is even harder to explain. 

“Myc? What’s goin’ on? Please turn around and talk to me!.... Please?!” he sounds... a little frantic. I don’t know what to say so I heave a small sigh, raise my eyes to the ceiling and finally turn around to look at him, but can’t quite make myself look him in the eye. 

He takes a step toward me, reaching out to take my hands. I don’t move which he takes as a good sign as he takes another step forward... and another until he takes me in his arms. It's then that I realize that I’m shaking slightly. I scooch closer into his embrace taking a deep breath in, breathing in his scent. So musky and masculine, I love it. 

“There now, tell me what’s happening Love?” 

“It’s difficult to explain.” I whisper into his shoulder trying to calm the trembling I feel within. 

“No worries babe, take all the time you need” he soothes running his hands up and down my back, “I’ll be right here no matter what.”


End file.
